Happy Feet 1
by Transformers 0
Summary: This is HAPPY FEET! But it is something new! It is more darker, more edgier, more deeper, more epic, and more breathtaking! If you like (or love) HAPPY FEET, give this a shot! (Like the all-famous British music band, the Beatles, say: "LET'S DO IT! LET'S DO IT!")
1. The Song became Love

**Hello and welcome to my first ever story! Special Thanks to StarSource who inspired me to join Fanfiction. This is Part I of My Version of Happy Feet. Hope you like it, enjoy it and review it. Please go easy, I am a **_**young one**_**.**

* * *

**Happy Feet 1**

**The Song became Love**

**_"Once there was a way to get back homeward."_**

Sometimes we feel small. Useless, helpless - like the Universe doesn't need us.

**_"Are the stars out tonight?"_**

Well that's how the hero of our story felt. Unwanted and unloved by almost everyone, and those who would help him could only offer so little.

**_"Once there was a way, to get back home."_**

As our hero grew up, opposition and resentment towards him only grew worse.

**_"I only have eyes."_**

But our hero managed to rise against all odds and use the talents that made him unique to show everyone that they can shine, in their own time, in their own way.

**_"Sleep, pretty darling. Do not cry."_**

This is his story.

**_"And I will sing a lullaby."_**

* * *

At the bottom of the Earth, there is an enchanted place called Antarctica, where the dazzling beauty of snow and ice reign supreme for eternity. Many penguins, rather tall, were waddling to a special place: Emperor Land. They had black feathers on their backs, white ones on their underbellies, and yellow, gold and orange ones around their upper bodies, necks and heads. They were the Emperor Penguins. And all the males were focusing on one female: Norma Jean.

The young female adult belted out her heartsong:

_"You don't have to be beautiful,_  
_To turn me on._  
_I just need your body, baby,_  
_From dusk till dawn."_

Three males tried to court her with their own songs – all failed.

_"You don't need experience,_  
_To turn me out._  
_You just leave it all up to me -"_

Another male tried his song about having eggs with her. Norma Jean was appalled, but quickly regained her composure.

_"You don't have to be rich_  
_To be my pearl._  
_You don't have to be cool_  
_To rule my world._  
_Ain't no particular song_  
_I'm more compatible with._  
_I just want your extra -"_

At that moment, Norma Jean saw 30 emperors following her!

"Boys! Boys! Give a chick a chance!" she cried out. Then a familiar voice rang out. Someone she knew since they were little. In fact, they were even in the same class together. Memphis.

_"Well!_  
_Since my baby left me,_  
_I found a new place to dwell._  
_It's down at the end of lonely street –_  
_At Heartbreak Hotel."_

As far back when he was a chick, Memphis always did a little dance when he sang. No one knew why, and no one approved. But as long as he could sing, all would be fine. And although a few would admit it, all of them thought it was cute. Memphis continued his heartsong.

_"And I said:_  
_I'm feeling so lonely, baby._  
_I'm feeling so lonely._  
_I'm feeling so lonely..."_

_"I could die,"_ sang Norma Jean in reply.

Could it be, both penguins thought to themselves, that our heartsongs match? Both were best friends since chickhood, but it never occurred to them once in their lives that they were destined to be together, forever.

**M:** _"You don't have to be rich, to be my girl."_  
**NJ:** _"You don't have to be cool to rule my world."_  
**M:** _"You rule my world."_  
**NJ:** _"You're the particular song I'm compatible with."_  
**M:** _"I just want your -"_  
**Both:** _"- extra time, and your kiss!"_

The two met in the middle of a heart formation, formed by the other penguins surrounding them. They were both crying tears of seemingly eternal joy. They nuzzled their beaks happily, a penguin's kiss.

And the last word of their heartsong hung in the air, forever.

* * *

**Well, that's my first chapter done! I hope you like it, and review if you wish.**


	2. The Love became the Egg

**Well, I like doing this: I'm on to my second chapter already! Again please read 'n' review!**

* * *

**The Love became the Egg**

**_"His mom and dad met in the usual way. The song became love… and love became the egg."_**

It was time for the Great Exodus: a time when all the soon-to-be mother penguins will leave for the sea to catch food for their soon-to-be babies.

"Memphis? You got it sugar?" asked Norma Jean. Out of all the other mothers, she was the most worried.

"Oh yeah, safe and warm," Memphis consoled his fretful soulmate.

"Remember, if it's a girl, you pick a name for it. If it's a boy, I want it named Mumble."

"Why Mumble?"

"It's a different name. It isn't overused, or overrated. It's brand new, in a perfect way."

"Alright, honey."

"Hold it tight now," Norma Jean said softly, "Are you gonna be okay daddy?"

When the moms left for the Big Fishing Season, the dads stayed home to do Egg Time. It is serious: utmost care and full attention are needed. And you must have a patient, calm mind and all your wits around you. You can't lose concentration, even for a second. If you fall down with your egg, or get separated from the group, may the Great 'Guin help you.

"Sure thing, honey. We'll be waiting for you, right here on Lonely Street."

Norma Jean smiled a sad smile before waddling off to join the other females. She started off their goodbye song:

"_I love you more and more,_

_Tell me why._

_I miss you so…_

_Don't wanna let you go._

_I never can say goodbye boy…"_

* * *

As the females trudged on for weeks, the sun set. While the males huddled together, the sun set. Norma Jean waddled up to her best friend, Michelle.

"I suppose you got Maurice?" Norma asked.

"Yep. And you ended up with Memphis?" Michelle replied.

"Uh-huh. I sure did. But I'm really worried. Memphis has a great heart, but he isn't exactly the sharpest beak in the bunch."

"Like when he tripped up when he was singing his heartsong for the first time, _as_ well as dancing."

The two girls laughed, remembering how baby Memphis fell head first in to a snow bank after tripping off a ledge. He was trying to do, as he called it, "a flipper roll". Of course, he was then bullied for his clumsiness, until Viola, Michelle, Norma Jean, Maurice, and Mrs Astrakhan put a stop to it. The good ol' opera singer, Mrs Astrakhan, was their teacher at Penguin Elementary.

"Don't fret yourself, Norma. After all, Maurice will be there to look after your lovebird, like he always has."

"Thank you, Michelle," the younger penguin replied, "You are always the good friend to go to, especially when you need comforting."

"No problem, Norma," the older one smiled.

* * *

**_Meanwhile back with the males…_**

"_I'm feeling so lonely, baby…"_ sang a plaintive voice.

"Don't sweat yourself, Memph," Maurice soothed his younger friend.

"But I miss her, Maurice. And I-I'm worried for her," mourned Memphis.

"You just need to keep one eye on the distance, and one eye on your egg, buddy. You can't keep both eyes on only one of your objectives."

"Yeah, I guess so," Memphis replied, cheering up a bit, "Thanks big buddy."

"Don't tease yourself. When you were a chick, you may as well have been the smallest. The only one who surpassed you at being tiny was Norma Jean."

"Yeah. Then I became the tallest ever Emperor!" chuckled Memphis in a cheeky voice, "Even taller than you!"

Maurice smirked. "Just take a rest, _little one_. I'll watch over both of our eggs."

"Thank you," sighed Memphis sadly, the memories of Norma Jean slowly creeping back into his mind. But fatigue soon got the better of him, and he drifted off to sleep…

* * *

**I'm on a roll! Second Chapter is done already! Please don't forget to read and review!**


	3. Kiss of Death

**Well, I'm back! Now I'll just go straight into it! Remember to read and review.**

* * *

**"Kiss" of Death**

"Wake up! Wake up, Memphis!" urged Maurice, "Noah's starting our prayer time again!"

"When all others leave!" boomed Noah, the oldest penguin, as well as leader of the Emperor Penguin colony.

"We remain!" chanted the colony.

"When the sun vanishes!" cried out the leader.

"We remain!"

"Heed the wisdoms, brothers! Make a huddle!" the wizened Emperor commanded.

"Warm thy egg!" chanted the council. The council was made up of old penguins (called elders), though not as old as Noah, and assisted him in leading the colony, as well as keeping order and peace and pleasing the Great 'Guin.

"Make a huddle!" boomed the leader once more. Then the elders joined him in another command.

"Share the cold!"

And with this, the whole colony formed a circle, the older penguins on the inside, and the younger ones on the outside. But Maurice and Memphis were separated in the formation.

"Will you be okay, Memph?!" shouted Maurice over the deafening blizzard.

"Don't worry about me, Maurice! I'll be fine!" Memphis screamed back. Though Memphis knew deep down in his heart that he was afraid. Very, very afraid. He wanted to be next to Maurice in the huddle, but he would have to argue with the council, and he didn't dare do that!

"Each must take his turn against the icy blast, if we are to survive the endless night!"

Prayer Time had begun.

"Raise your voices, brothers! Give praise to the Great 'Guin! He who puts songs in our hearts, and fish in our bellies!"

Through the dead of the night, the colony's prayers were answered, as the magnificent Great Guin appeared from the Heavens, and started giving his graces. But one mind wasn't concentrating. Memphis.

He was dreaming of Norma Jean, trying to drown his sorrows, trying to ease his suffering. He was thinking of Norma Jean's heartsong, the song that defined her, and the song that made her who she was. In his mind he was envisioning her, sweetly singing her song to him once more. But then he did something foolish beyond any penguin's imagination, beyond any father's imagination. He started dancing to the song in his heart. While holding his egg.

"_You don't have to be rich,_

_To be my pearl._

_You don't have to be cool,_

_To rule my world._

_Ain't no particular song_

_I'm more compatible with._

_I just want your extra time_

_And your kiss – of DEATH!"_

"Huh? That ain't right," mused a bemused Memphis. Then he tripped and dropped the egg, and the precious gift of life inside it.

"NO! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" he cried out in despair as his egg rolled away. He wasted no time in chasing after it, knowing he only had seconds before the cold took away his child, forever. He belly-slid down a small slope, finding his egg at the bottom. He could have sworn he heard a chick crying inside. _Oh how could I let my clumsiness get the better of me?!_

"It's okay. It's okay," he said to his egg, hoping that it wasn't now an empty shell, devoid of life. He inspected the egg for damage. "No harm done, see?" he said to himself, though deep down he didn't really know if everything was okay _inside_ the egg. Memphis assured himself one more time as he waddled back into the huddle. "No. We're cool. We're cool here."

_Memphis knew the cost of his mistake, for there was a wisdom that stood above all others: **NEVER. EVER. DROP. YOUR. EGG.**_

_Of the many thousands who sang through the seemingly never-ending night of winter, it was Memphis who cried out most fervently, to turn the Earth and bring back the Sun._

And as Memphis sang the loudest of all the emperors, he swore to himself that he could hear Norma Jean's voice in the distance…

* * *

**Well that was Chapter 3 for you. Now I wonder what will happen to Memphis' egg…?**


	4. Salvation

**I'm back, my older, fellow story writers! The new youngling has a new chapter here! (Special Thanks to Kara Crane for inspiration!)**

* * *

**Salvation**

**POV – The Chick in the Egg**

The chick was snuggling up for another nap in it's warm shell of an egg. But today it wouldn't get that nap. The chick in the egg was suddenly tumbling down and around into the freezing snow. The chick didn't even have a chance to groan as it's tiny heart started to beat slower and slower…

* * *

**POV – The Great 'Guin**

He looked upon all of his children fondly, like any God would. From the hyperactive Adelies, to the militaristic Chinstraps, to the afro-like African Penguins, he watched over all penguins. He was despairing for all of their futures.

For as much graces He could give out, for as much fish as He could grant to his children, the humans kept taking away. The humans took away their bounty, their land, all for their own deeds.

_The humans are too excessive_, the Great 'Guin thought sadly to himself. For indeed, the penguins' grave fate was tragic indeed. If humans didn't stop: no icecaps would remain, no fish would roam the sea anymore, and all the penguins in the world would be damned to extinction.

_If only my children could communicate with the humans, to speak their tongue. If only the humans could understand, they'd choose to stop._

This sad theme repeated itself in life, over and over again. It was spinning like a broken record. Already, millions of generations of His children had passed, each newer generation suffering more than the last.

_If only the humans understood._

The Penguin God sighed inwardly, and resolved to give as much graces to his children as the Laws of Nature allowed. As the "Endless Winter" tore down the Emperor Penguins' ranks, 'Guin heard a song not for worship of him, but of a lonely husband crying out for his wife. The husband then made a fatal mistake and dropped his egg. The Great 'Guin saw the chick's life start to ebb away...

_No! This can't be! I will save this chick. And while he will lose the Gift of Song, he will gain an even greater gift: The Gift of Dance. Maybe, just maybe, the humans might finally understand. The gift will be in his feet. They will become Happy Feet for him. He will express the Song of his Heart through his Happy Feet. And I will send the Ancient Wisdoms as an extra gift for him. While he may be ridiculed for his late hatching, his dancing, and his lack of a Heartsong, in time he will end up the wisest of them all. He will be a Hero. He will be a Savior._

And so, the chick in the egg was saved from the brink of death. His Gift of Song replaced with the Gift of Dance. And while his first year would be full of hardships and struggles, he was chosen by The Great 'Guin himself to become a Savior… in time.

* * *

**Well, how did you like going darker and edgier in "HAPPY FEET"? The next chapter will be updated soon.**

**Again, special thanks to Kara Crane for the inspiration!**

**("Salvation" based on "His Chosen Savior".)**


	5. Hope

**Here is Chapter 5. It is focusing on the mothers' return, as well as expanding on the back-stories of Memphis, Norma Jean, Michelle and Maurice.**

* * *

**Hope**

Miss Viola, a junior teacher at Penguin Elementary as well as leader of this year's Great Exodus, made her shrill hooting call. It was time to leave. Norma Jean and Michelle bounded out of the water.

"Now is that all of us, dearies?" Viola shouted.

"We're all present and accounted for, Viola," a female next to her replied.

"We should start trekking back now. With the winter storm delays, as well as a low number of fish to catch, the best estimated time to return is _**now**_."

"Righty – o," replied Miss Viola. Although she wasn't planning on having an egg or a chick any time soon, she knew that both the fathers and children back at home would starve to death if the mothers didn't return anytime soon.

* * *

_(A Few Weeks Later…)_

Now, Norma Jean had been thinking about Memphis just as much as he was thinking about her. She was also thinking about her egg, what had happened to it, and whether the chick would be a boy or girl. She anxiously sped up her pace, as if she knew something terrible had happened. In fact, she always waddled quite fast when she was stressed. The last time she had been this stressed was when she was a young chick at Penguin Elementary. She had to stop some showboating chicks from bullying a young Memphis.

* * *

_Flashback Starts_

_(5 years ago…)_

* * *

Memphis was quite the chick. He had been the last to hatch that year. He had also picked up a few weird dance moves. Though everyone else around him tried to get him to stop, Norma Jean thought that her younger friend's habits were adorable. She wouldn't let anyone tell him otherwise.

One day, it happened. They were at Penguin Elementary, learning to find their own heartsongs. Mrs Astrakhan had asked her to go first. The small chick stuttered first, and then she found her rhythm.

_"You don't need experience,  
__To turn me out.  
__You just leave it all up to me,  
__And I'll show what it's all about."_

Young Norma Jean waddled to the very front, in front of all the impressed girls and the wooed boys.

_"You don't have to be rich,  
__To be my pearl.  
__You don't have to be cool,  
__To rule my world.  
__Ain't no particular song  
__I'm compatible with.  
__I just want your extra time,  
__And your kiss!"_

She ended her last note in a high, angelic voice. Everyone clapped their flippers for her. Mrs Astrakhan was most impressed.

"Very good, my darling!" she said in her Russian accent, "Now who'd like to go next?"

"Can I try? Can I try? PLEASE!" said a tiny voice. Everyone looked down at the front row, at the source of the voice. It was Memphis. Whisperings rattled through the crowd of chicks. Lots of jeering came from the boys.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Letting that dancing weirdo sing?!"

"He's the youngest! Make him come up last!"

But some of the girls were whispering too. To be honest, none of the whisperings were positive.

"He isn't my type."

"He isn't even my size!"

And it was true. Before this generation grew up, Memphis was the second-shortest chick. Only Norma Jean was shorter, but she didn't care. And Memphis wasn't fazed either.

"Okay, young Memphis, darling. Come up and show us your heartsong," said Mrs Astrakhan. At those words, Memphis strode up to the front.

_"Well, since my baby left me,_  
_I found a new place to dwell._  
_It's down at the end of lonely street,_  
_At heartbreak hotel._

_And I said: I'm feeling so lonely, baby._  
_I'm feeling so lonely.  
__I'm feeling so lonely,  
I could die."_

The others were starting to think differently now. Maybe Memphis had potential after all. The young chick saw this in their eyes. And now he felt so happy, he let all his energy loose! He started rockin' and rollin'!

_"Hey now, if your baby leaves you,_  
_And you've got a tale to tell,_  
_Just take a walk down lonely street_  
_To heartbreak hotel!"_

But little Memphis did not see the small slope behind him. He tripped, rolled, and landed headfirst in a small pile of snow. At this scene the whole class burst into hysterical laughter. Except for Maurice, Michelle, Viola, and especially Norma Jean.

"Stop it! You're hurting his feelings!" Maurice bellowed. Still, the class continued laughing.

"Yeah! Behave yourselves, would you!" Michelle agreed. But still the class laughed.

"Can't we talk this over? We're all a bunch of good chicks, aren't we?" Viola politely asked, but secretly seething with fury.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Norma Jean shouted, all of her patience used up. Her eyes flared with an anger that no young chick should ever have to feel. And finally, the laughter started to die down.

"Class! I will not tolerate rude behaviour at the expense of a fellow classmate!" scolded Mrs Astrakhan. She waddled over to Memphis to pull him out. The poor chick was kicking his tiny legs in a futile attempt to get out.

When Mrs Astrakhan did pull Memphis out, his head was quite wet, as it was soaked with snow and tears. At the sight of this, the class finally knew the severity of the situation. As soon as Mrs Astrakhan put him down, Memphis waddled away from the class as fast as a young chick could ever waddle. He wanted to be alone, to forget this screw-up. Norma Jean immediately followed, not waiting for anyone's response.

As Mrs Astrakhan was stunned by what just happened, the two young ones were out of sight before she could call either of them back here. As Maurice and Michelle attempted to follow, she held out her big flipper in front of them.

"Darlings, I think the two need to sort this predicament out on their own. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, okay," the two sighed.

"But one thing: What is a 'predicament', Mrs Astrakhan?" Michelle asked.

"I'll tell you later, sweetie. But now it is time for some serious business."

And with that, Mrs Astrakhan shot a glare to the class. The chicks shuddered as their glowering teacher waddled back to them...

* * *

Norma Jean found Memphis hiding in a little ice cove. The poor boy was still sobbing.

"Please leave and let me be, Norma! I'm a freak!"

"No!" Norma replied sympathetically. "The class was stupid to laugh at you! Stupid, I say! You're gonna be one of the best singers in all of Emperor Land, I just know it!"

"Gee, you really think so, Norma Jean?" came the teary response.

"Absolutely, positively, and most definitely! And you can roll and rock to your own heartsong as well!"

At these kind words, Memphis rushed out of the cove and put Norma Jean in a tight hug.

"Oh, thank you Norma Jean! Thank you! Thank you!"

"It was no problem," Norma Jean blushed a bit, "Besides that, I- uh... I- I... I kinda love you!"

Although she was still a chick, Norma Jean decided to express her feelings for Memphis right then and there. Besides, no one was looking.

"I wanted to say this as well: I love you too," Memphis spluttered out.

Both chicks were blushing now. Then they realized they were still hugging each other. Both let go, albeit unwillingly.

"That felt short," Memphis said.

"Don't worry, I know how we can make it last longer!" replied Norma.

"How?"

Norma Jean smiled, and then she started to sing.

_"I'm feeling so lonely baby."_

Memphis quickly caught up.

**M:** _"I'm feeling so lonely. __I'm feeling so lonely –"  
_**Both:** _"I could die."  
_**M:** _"You don't have to be rich, t__o be my girl."  
_**NJ:** _"You don't have to be cool, __to rule my world."  
_**M:** _"You rule my world."  
_**NJ:** _"You're the particular song I'm compatible with."  
_**M:** _"I just want your –"  
_**Both:** _"– extra time, and your kiss!"_

And on that beautiful dusk, the two chicks' beaks locked and they shared their first kiss.

* * *

Flashback Ends…

* * *

As Norma Jean remembered her first kiss with Memphis, hope spread in her heart. She need not worry about Memphis or her egg, for the Great 'Guin would take care of them, watch over them, and protect them. Even if she didn't know what the future would hold, she could always hope for the best. Because no one should ever give up hope, even in their darkest hour.

* * *

**Well that's Chapter 5 for you! Hope you liked the back-stories! Don't forget to review!**


	6. Birth

**Chapter 6 is here! And – finally – so is Mumble! Sorry for the wait! Please review!**

* * *

**Birth**

Happy thoughts were all in the fathers minds now! The Time of Hatching was now only hours way. Memphis looked down at his egg solemnly. _I hope you're alright in there, little one._ He hadn't forgotten his mortal sin. Memphis quickly scanned his egg one more time, looking for any cracks. Thankfully, there were none.

**_Except_** for a tiny crack at the bottom… a crack that no other penguin could ever have seen…

* * *

"My egg has hatched!" a voice cried out joyfully. It was Colin. Out of all Emperor Penguins, Colin was sworn by others to have been seen as the most obese of their kind yet. Not that obesity is bad for a penguin, of course. You have to be hardy and stocky if you are to survive the winter with your egg.

"Is it a boy or girl?" another father inquired.

"A boy," Colin replied, "And his name shall be Seymour."

"Da?" baby Seymour called out, trying to get his father to help break himself out of his shell.

"That's it, son," Colin encouraged, pecking on the eggshell too. After a few more seconds, Seymour was finally out.

"Come to daddy!" Colin said.

"Da!" Seymour said ecstatically, as he snuggled up into his daddy's pouch.

* * *

**_And so the days went by. More eggs hatched._**

* * *

Memphis awoke with a start. He looked down at his egg. Thumping sounds vibrated through the heavy winter air. _My egg is hatching!_ He laid his egg gently down in the snow. The thumps grew louder and louder. The egg shuddered and shivered. Suddenly a little foot popped out from the bottom of the egg. _I thought we break our eggshells by using our beaks_, Memphis wondered to himself. Another foot popped out and the egg stood bolt upright and started jigging around.

"Well that's different!" Memphis noted.

"Look out! Mind your step! Egg coming through!"

The egg hip-hopped it's way to a small slope, slid down and across a small patch of ice and up a concaved ice formation. It whirled off the tip of the overhang and smashed onto a soft patch of snow. A baby chick emerged, none the worse for wear.

"You okay?" a voice called to him.

"Freezing! Freezing! All freezing!" the small chick replied.

"Oh, you'll get used to it, son," Memphis said. He recalled what Norma Jean had said to him before she left: _"If it's a boy, I want it named Mumble."_

"Come here, Mumble!" Memphis called.

Baby Mumble jigged and hip-hopped all the way to where his father was standing. Some bystanders commented on the unnatural scene. A baby penguin jumping up and down on the spot really fast? Ludicrous!

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. What are you doing there, boy?" Memphis asked, once Mumble finally got to him.

"I'm happy, Pa!" Mumble said joyfully.

"But what're you doing with your feet?" Memphis pointed his flipper at Mumble's still-dancing feet. Mumble looked down.

"Well, they're happy too!"

"I wouldn't do that around folks if I were you, son," Memphis whispered in a low voice. Other penguins were looking at them ominously.

"Why not?" asked Mumble. He was confused at the sudden lack of happiness in his father's voice.

"Well, it just ain't penguin, okay?"

"Okay," responded Mumble, with a mature and serious tone, which was quite surprising coming from a newborn chick.

"That's a good penguin. Now get under here, get warm," Memphis smiled. Mumble started to charge, ready to dive into his father's pouch for warmth.

"Oh, but watch the beak!" Memphis cried out in alarm, "The beak! The beak! Beak! Beak! BEAK! AAH! The beak…"

Mumble only poked his head out of the pouch and chuckled. Memphis groaned in pain.

"Okay. Good boy…"

* * *

**Don't forget to review, guys! It is great to be back after a term of school and my computer breaking down.**

**I have one question for you though:**

**Have I made Baby Mumble look like an anti-hero?**

_**Just kidding!**_


	7. Rejection

**This chapter is a bit more solemn, guys.**

* * *

**Rejection**

The days passed. And still more eggs were hatching. Mumble was learning how to walk on his own.

He was waddling around, not too far away from his father, Memphis. Memphis was looking for a particular penguin.

"_Where is Maurice? I think his chick would like to meet Mumble,"_ Memphis thought.

"Mumble?"

Mumble turned to look at his dad.

"Yeah, Pa?"

"Would you like to meet a friend of mine? And perhaps his chick would like to be friends with you too!"

"Oh I'd love that!" replied Mumble happily.

Mumble hopped on his father's feet and waddled away with him.

Memphis spotted Maurice just inside a cave of ice. He wondered why his best friend wasn't out there with his chick, enjoying the sun with the other fathers and children.

Then he saw the _**unhatched**_ egg lying forlornly at Maurice's feet.

"Mumble?" Memphis whispered, "You should probably go and play with someone."

"Why, Pa?"

"Me and Maurice just need to have a private talk."

Then Mumble also spotted the unhatched egg lying down in the snow. Putting two and two together, he realized that someone like him had just died. Worse still was the fact that they had died _before_ they had even gotten the chance to _live_. He knew that he shouldn't intrude in such a heartbreaking matter.

"Okay, Dad," he replied solemnly.

Mumble hopped off his father's feet and waddled off to find someone else to play with.

* * *

Mumble soon forgot about what his dad had told him and started doing his "Happy Feet" again. He soon spotted a younger boy chick standing not far away with his own father. Mumble tapped over to them.

"Hello! What's your name?"

"I'm Cliff."

"I'm Mumble. Do you like to tap-dance?"

"What's that?"

Mumble showed, rather than told. His feet did all the work. Wild and free, he was happy.

But Cliff's father was not amused.

"Cliff, it is time to go check on "The Return"," the father ordered.

"What's that?" both chicks asked in unison.

"Oh… It's… Something you'll find out with your own father, lad. Now Cliff, come on."

"Okay, Daddy!" Cliff replied, waddling off to his father. Mumble was left feeling a little disappointed that his new "friend" had to go so soon. Cliff hopped on his father's feet. As they left Mumble behind, the father bent his neck down to talk seriously with his son.

"Cliff, you must never spend time around that blue-eyed chick again."

"Why not?"

"Because the elders won't approve."

"But why not?"

"Just listen to me and stay away from him! Those blue eyes give me the chills, and I'm pretty sure that others feel the same way. That boy has a dark and icy secret in his heart," the father ominously stated.

"Alright, Daddy," said Cliff, feeling slightly fearful.

Mumble decided to try making friends with someone else. He spotted another chick, slightly older than himself. This time it was a girl.

"Hello, I'm Mumble!" he called cheerfully.

"I'm Ella. Pleased to meet you," the girl chick quipped, "What do you like? I like school. They teach us many things there. How to sing, how to swim, how to belly-slide, how to survive the Antarctic wilderness, how to fish – Oh! I'd love to learn how to fish. Even though our Heartsongs are the most important lesson to be learned at school, I love eating fish! And squid! And krill! Hey, do you know any types of fish?"

Mumble decided that this blather-beak had droned on long enough.

"And by the way, it is most char–"

"Actually, I quite like to do "Happy Feet"."

"May I inquire as to what that is?" Ella asked politely.

"Oh, it is very fun! And it's really quite easy!" Mumble replied, setting his feet in motion.

_Tap-tap-tap-tippity-tippity-tap-tap-tap-tap-tippity-tap-tippity-tap_ went Mumble's feet.

Ella giggled at the unusually interesting sight. And pretty soon, she started getting into the rhythm of the beat.

_Tap-tap-tap-tippity-tippity-tap! Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tippity-tippity-tippity-tippity-tippity-tap!_

"Ella! Stop that un-ladylike behavior right now!"

"Coming, Papa!" Ella sighed, "Gotta go! See you, Mumble!"

Mumble sulked silently as he watched Ella hop on her dad's feet. Once again, he was by himself with no one to play with.

"Ella," her father told her, making sure the blue-eyed chick couldn't overhear, "You want to make me and your mommy proud right?"

"Uh-huh."

"When your mother first sets her eyes on you, you want her to think that you are the perfect gift for her. Am I right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then be a good girl and don't do whatever you were doing with that boy. Something _strange_ is going on with him."

"Alright, dad," Ella replied sincerely.

* * *

Mumble assured himself that, third time lucky, he would find a friend to play with. He soon spotted the biggest, plumpest Emperor Penguin chick that he had ever laid his eyes on in his first few days of life.

The chick was standing tall on a slope. The slope's gradient was slightly sharper than Mumble expected, though Mumble still got to the top with relatively little difficulty.

"Hi, I'm Mumble. And who are you?"

"Seymour, son of Colin. And the eldest chick out of _our_ generation, little one," the chubby hatchling replied, in an epically-failed attempt to sound stout.

"Nice to meet you, Seymour. May I ask what you–"

"Nice to meet you, Seymour, _sir_," ordered Seymour.

_Now here's a jerk_, Mumble thought to himself. He recalibrated his approach.

"Do you like to tap-dance, _Sir_?" Mumble inquired, putting heavy emphasis on the _"__sir"_ part.

"And what is that ridiculous thing you speak of?"

Slightly offended, Mumble replied, "It ain't ridiculous! Just check this out!"

And Mumble set his feet in motion once more.

_Tap-tippity-tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tippity-tap-tap-tap._

"My views hold. It's a _stupid_ thing to do," Seymour rudely remarked.

"You're stupid! And you can't tell me what to do!" Mumble shot back.

"I can and I will. I'm the oldest chick out of our generation."

"Then I guess I will be going on my way, then," Mumble snorted.

"Wrong. I _order_ you to be going on your way, _then_," Seymour snarked.

"Fine! I will!" Mumble shouted.

"No backtalk! Go!" Seymour bellowed back.

Mumble fumed his way down the snow slope.

* * *

"Maurice?" Memphis asked softly, "Is your egg alright?"

"I don't think it is, buddy," Maurice sighed mournfully. He felt utterly depressed.

"I just don't understand it. I never dropped my egg during the "Forever Winter". I mean, I sheltered it with all the effort I could muster. And I always appealed for more time at the huddle's centre. More often than not, I was allowed in. I mean… just… why?"

Memphis saw the emotional toll on the face of his best friend. And his soul flinched with some guilt. He knew Maurice would never drop his egg. But he himself did. Why was his egg able to hatch, when he made the worst sin ever imaginable, while Maurice, who guarded his egg with his _life_, wasn't as fortunate? He tried to comfort him as best he could.

"It… well… it just happens sometimes, Maurice. Whether we drop our eggs, or we don't – or whether we gave it lots of warmth, or not as much – it is ultimately the will of the Great 'Guin."

"Yeah, I guess so," Maurice said despondently.

"I mean, you and Michelle had the hardest time fishing. You're quite small as an adult, despite the fact that you were taller than most others, even _me_, when we were chicks. The only one smaller than you is Norma Jean. I mean, genetics might have played a role in this. I mean, you and Michelle aren't exactly the most durable of Emperor Penguins… And by the way, the fish supply is getting worse every year. Food shortage also plays a vital factor in the nourishment of the egg."

Memphis then realized that he was being a blather-beak.

"What I'm saying is… it isn't your fault," he concluded solemnly.

"I know… That's all I needed to hear. Thank you, my friend. But… I just don't think that a happy child was meant for me…"

Maurice couldn't control his sorrow any longer. Tears spilled freely from his eyes.

Memphis trembled even more with his own guilt and grief. He couldn't stand seeing Maurice so detached. But then he had an epiphany. If his Baby Mumble was the living example of a miracle (he remembered his mistake of dropping the egg on that fateful night), then maybe – just maybe – Maurice's egg might still have a shot.

"But hey, give it a chance. Give it one more day. As I said, if it's the will of the Great 'Guin…"

"I… I will try," Maurice responded blankly, still snapping out of his depression.

"Well… I've got to find my son, now," Memphis stated, slowly making his way toward the cave's opening. At the entrance, he turned back once more.

"Just don't lose hope, buddy!" Memphis called encouragingly.

Although Memphis would never hear, Maurice's spirit resonated with renewed hope. And he did say something, albeit only to himself.

"I won't lose hope. I won't."

* * *

Mumble couldn't have felt more rejected. He tried asking lots of chicks, older and younger then himself, if they wanted to play, or even just spend time with him. But their fathers would always come along and take their son or daughter away, saying that they needed to eat, or that they needed to report to the elders, or that they needed to report to the teachers, or that they needed to check when the moms would be returning, or that they needed to do some special duties with their child. But Mumble sensed that the rift he had with the other families went deeper than just the daddies needing their chicks for "special duties".

Just what were these "special duties", anyway? And even more bewildering, what was a "mommy"?

Just then he heard his dad's voice calling for him.

"Mumble, boy? Where are you?"

Mumble followed the voice.

"I'm here, Pa."

"Ah, there you are! So did you make any friends?"

"I don't think I'm welcome, Pa," Mumble muttered sulkily, "Every time I meet some other chick, their daddies keep shunning me."

Memphis was slightly concerned when he heard this, but he was pretty sure that his baby son was just exaggerating. Besides, there _had_ to be _some_ families that would welcome Mumble with flippers out wide and heads held high. For now though, he just had to make the best of a bad situation and do what a dad does best – being there for their child.

"I'm sure you'll find a friend soon, Mumble," Memphis sympathized, "Every cloud has a silver lining."

Baby Mumble cocked his little round head to one side, and thought very hard.

"And that means…"

"Every problem has a solution. Just hang in there – strong, firm, and resolute."

"I'll try, Pa."

"That's my boy. Now it's time to settle down for the night."

And as the golden sun set over the majestic landscape of Emperor Land, three certain penguins put their worries aside. Every day would bring new surprises, and new challenges, for all of them. They just had to be ready.

* * *

**Review if you wish, my friends. It is your choice. And if you do, I will largely appreciate it.**

**("Blather-Beak" is the Penguin equivalent of "Motor-Mouth", LOL!)**

**Signed: **Transformers 0


	8. Birth of Gloria

**This chapter's more cheerful and ends on a high note!**

* * *

**Birth of Gloria**

Baby Mumble awoke as a bundle of nerves. He was starving! He crawled out of his dad's pouch and pulled his dad's left leg. He needed to eat _this moment_!

"Pa, I'm hungry!" howled the young, blue-eyed chick. Memphis awoke with a start.

"Wait? What?" he stuttered out.

"I need to eat!" called Mumble.

"Oh! That's right! I have some curd for you to eat," recalled Memphis.

Curd is a liquid substance, consisting of protein and lipid, which is produced by a gland in the throat of the father penguin. It is a special reserve of food if the mothers do not return early. Yes, it must amaze you that the dad would save this reserve for his child and not eat it himself, even after fasting for more than two months. It shows you just how much a loving father would sacrifice for his child.

* * *

After breakfast, Memphis and Mumble made their way to the ice caves. They both hoped that they wouldn't find a mourning penguin residing in the caves. But when they arrived, their hopes were dashed. Maurice was still there. And he had given up on his egg. It was now lying behind a small pile of snow, unloved and unwanted.

"Oh… Maurice… Mumble, you might want to hop off, but don't stray this time. Just stay here," Memphis instructed, his voice quieting to a whisper. Mumble obeyed and, sadly gazing at the unhatched egg, he hopped off.

_"What a waste of life. What a waste of… a friend,"_ reflected Mumble. The mood was somber and melancholic. Maurice and Memphis waddled outside. _"I have to try something… something,"_ Mumble decided, his brain whirring into action, and his heart beating ever so strongly. By now, his "Happy Feet" had become linked to his mind and heart. If he was in a state of deep thought and contemplation, his feet tapped with a slow, steady, rhythm.

"_Tap-tappity-tappity-tap"_ went Mumble's feet.

_Tap-tappity-tap-tap-tap-tap-tappity-tap._

"_Tap-tap-tap"_ went the egg.

"Huh?" Mumble glanced with disbelief at the egg. Had it been _tapping_? He tapped his feet again, hoping that it was true – that it really was alive.

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tappity-tap_ went his feet.

_Tap-tap-tap_ went the egg – again!

"I have to tell Sir Maurice about this!" Mumble thought excitedly. And just like that, he was away, as quick as the thought that had just settled itself into his mind.

* * *

"Just let it all out Maurice – it's okay," Memphis soothed, as Maurice sobbed into his shoulder. _"Why did this have to happen to him?"_ Memphis asked the Heavens. _"Just… why?"_

Just then, Mumble came scurrying out of the cave. He had something big to tell.

"Your… egg… sir… Maurice…" panted Mumble breathlessly, "I… heard… something! It's… alive!"

"C-Can it be true?" Maurice asked. Now it was _his_ turn to look to the Heavens. "Please 'Guin, let it be true!"

And with that, Maurice barged off to see his egg. Memphis looked at Mumble.

"Boy, are you sure it's… it's… really alive?" he questioned.

"Of course it is! I just did my "Happy Feet"… and then voila! It's starting to hatch! Come on, I'll show you what I did, Pa!"

Mumble briskly waddled back inside, intending to waste no time.

"Well, I guess this is a spectacular miracle to behold," Memphis said to himself. But before he went in, he looked to the sky and said, "Almighty Great 'Guin, I thank thee for blessing Emperor-Land with your grace, and by your will, may we persevere through good, and through trying times. Amen."

* * *

"So, chap, what did you do to wake up my egg?" Maurice inquired to Mumble. Memphis had made his way back in, and now all three penguins were watching Maurice's egg with keen interest and renewed hope.

"I did this, sir," replied Mumble. He started doing his "Happy Feet" with his feet. But then he remembered. Suddenly casting his eyes downwards, he spoke slowly and quietly.

"But I don't think my Pa will like it, Mr Maurice," Mumble murmured. But Memphis was willing for his son to do his jig, if it meant saving Maurice's chick.

"Just this once, Mumble, for Maurice. And more importantly, for his child," Memphis encouraged. Mumble, now relieved, inhaled deeply and shifted his focus to the mission that lay before him.

"Okay, now follow me," he said to the egg.

"_Tap-tap"_ went Mumble's feet.

"_Tap-tap-tap"_ went the egg in reply.

_Tap-tap-tap_ went the happy feet.

_Tap-tap-tap-tap_ rattled the egg.

"Look!" gasped Maurice, for his egg was quivering.

"I can hear it!" Memphis proclaimed joyously.

_Tap-tap-tap-tappity-tap-tap-tap-tap_. Mumble concentrated hard and orchestrated his tapping feet for the climax.

_Tap _–_ tap_ – CRACK!

A piece of eggshell was dislodged and a tiny, yet visible crack appeared. The three penguins cheered and rejoiced. Mumble quickly came to aid the newborn. He broke off more pieces of eggshell with his beak, until finally a tiny chick plopped out. Its eyes were shut tight, as it was still adjusting to this whole new world.

"It's a girl!" Memphis declared. But Mumble didn't hear his father. He was gazing at the miracle before him. Yesterday, the egg was dead, but now it was _alive_, and now it was standing before him as this little bundle of _cuteness_. He felt protective of it. He never wanted any harm to come to it. And it _was_ quite tiny – it was the smallest Emperor Penguin chick that he had seen in his life. Mind anyone, not just Mumble's life, but Maurice's and Memphis' too.

"So? What's her name?" Memphis asked Maurice.

"Her name will be Gloria. Michelle picked that special name for our special baby," Maurice replied, looking affectionately at his newborn daughter.

"Come here, Gloria," he called, opening his pouch for her. Baby Gloria followed and found herself warm within seconds of entering. She cooed and chirped in delight.

But Mumble was confused.

"Why isn't she talking? Doesn't she know how to talk?"

Memphis and Maurice chuckled.

"Some hatchlings are different, son," Memphis pointed out, "You were born earlier, you have blue eyes, and you broke out of the egg using your feet. Since Gloria is the last to hatch, she will be the last to learn how to talk. Everyone is different."

"Okay, Pa," said Mumble.

"We should probably leave them to bond right now, Mumble," Memphis whispered. He beckoned for Mumble to hop on his feet. Mumble did so, and they made their way outside.

"See you around, Maurice."

"Goodbye, Memphis. And thank you."

* * *

Mumble was overcome with happiness. Not only had he saved Gloria's life, but he had watched her hatch, and he had made friends with her.

"Looks like there is at least someone to appreciate me around here," Mumble thought to himself.

But he also felt a _stronger_ feeling. He felt like he should take it upon himself to take care of Baby Gloria. He wanted to be near her always, to protect her always. He wanted to hold her near and dear to his heart. He wanted to _love_ her always.

Mumble made a promise.

_"I will always be there for you, Gloria. If you need me, I'll be there. I love you, Gloria. Forevermore."_

Promise now done, Mumble turned his mind back on the lifetime of fun he and this newborn chick would have together.

What never occurred to Mumble was that once a baby learned how to talk…  
…it would never stop.

* * *

**I think I can safely say that you guys will be gushing at the cuteness of Baby Mumble and Baby Gloria by now.**


	9. Tranquility

**This chapter goes into depth of the blossoming love between Baby Mumble and Baby Gloria.**

**Background Music = Music played in a Setting. Not Sung by any of the Characters.**

* * *

**Tranquility**

Mumble waddled as fast as his little legs would carry him. He was going to visit Gloria today. His very happy feet were giving him quite the speed boost. He was approaching the cave fast. But when Mumble arrived he heard Gloria wailing in a full-blown cry. Maurice was desperately trying to soothe her.

"Oh honey, please don't cry. Don't cry," he pacified. But Baby Gloria still kept sobbing. She had been crying for so long that Maurice's brood pouch was soaked with tears. Incredibly desperate now, Maurice spotted Mumble at the entrance and seized his opportunity.

"Gloria, look over there! It's Mumble!"

Immediately, Gloria's incessant wailing changed to a frantic moaning, though she gave no indication that she would be stopping any time soon.

"Uh, Mr Maurice?" asked Mumble nervously, "This may not be the best of times, but I was wondering if I could play with Gloria?"

That was all Maurice, and Gloria, needed to hear. "Well, what are you waiting for, honey?" Maurice asked his baby girl. Gloria chirped happily and made her way to Mumble. When she was next to him, she made happy giggling sounds. When Mumble smiled back, she cooed with perpetual happiness and innocence. Then she shuffled off into the outside world for the first time.

"Thank you, Sir!" Mumble joyfully shouted, running after Gloria.

* * *

**Background Music:  
****I know how the Moon must feel  
****(– by Hummie Mann)**

_I know how the Moon must feel,  
__Looking down from the Heavens,  
__Smiling at the silly things,  
__We put ourselves through.  
__Missing magic each day,  
__And not seeing the wonder,  
__That's how the Moon must feel._

_I know how the Moon must feel.  
__Starry-eyed and contented.  
__Everything is beautiful,  
__As it all should be.  
__Far away from it all,  
__Never needing to hurry,  
__That's how the Moon must feel._

* * *

The two hatchlings played for hours. They played hide and seek, tag, and jumble tumble. Mumble slid down a slope and set his happy feet in action. He saw Gloria trying to do the same. He waddled over to her. "So you really like my happy feet?" Mumble asked. Gloria giggled. "Can you say my name?" Mumble inquired, "Say Mumble. MUM-BLE."

"MAM-BOL," Baby Gloria replied.

"No, no," laughed Mumble, "It's MUM-BLE!"

"MUM-BLE!" Gloria chirped in reply.

Mumble then realized that he had just taught Gloria how to talk! "Follow me, Gloria!" he called out to her, restarting his happy feet again. "Okie-dokie, Mumble," Gloria obeyed, doing her own little adorable dance. But the sun was already low in the sky. Mumble suddenly realized the horrible predicament they were in.

The two chicks were lost. It was getting dark. They were at the entrance to Emperor-Land. And worst of all, a blizzard was picking up. "We're lost…" Mumble gasped. Gloria didn't need to be told twice. Her instincts turned to words and tears.

"Mumble! I want my daddy!" she cried. Tears were flowing from her eyes and she shivered in the howling winds.

Mumble cuddled her with his flippers, his own instincts kicking in. He spotted an Elder, not too far away "Don't worry. I know what to do! But I need you to be brave! You have to let me go for help!"

"B-but I don't want to be alone!" Gloria whimpered. Her tear-filled brown eyes darkened with fear.

"Gloria," responded Mumble gently, "You won't be alone."

"Y-you promise?"

"I promise."

Trying to be brave, Gloria let go of her best friend's flipper. Mumble nodded at her encouragingly, and then he ran off to find the Elder. "Sir! Sir!" he shouted desperately. Mumble remained calm, despite his tension. He was in the eye of the storm.

* * *

Surprised and horrified to hear a child's voice, the Elder quickly turned and shuffled towards Mumble.

"What are you doing out at a night storm, young one?! You should be with your father!" the Elder yelled, trying to make himself heard over the storm.

"My friend and I are lost, sir! I went to you for help! What do I do now?!" Mumble shouted.

"Find your friend! And come with me!" the Elder instructed. Mumble obeyed and scurried away as quickly as he could. He hoped with all his heart that he hadn't lost Gloria. The snowstorm raged on, the blizzard battering his body, snow getting into his eyes and stinging. Mumble saw white.

"_No sign of Gloria!" _he panicked to himself.

There were only swirling walls of white. Mumble's heart sank in guilt and despair. _I promised! I promised!_

Suddenly, a frightened voice whistled in the wind.

"Mumble! Mumble!"

"Gloria!"

Through the white-out, Mumble saw Gloria. He grabbed her flipper.

"Come on! We can't stay here! Come with me!"

* * *

The two hatchlings made their way back to the Elder. Sighing in relief when they came into sight, the Elder turned his attention to Gloria. Her tiny body was shivering and her fluffy down feathers were covered in a thin coating of frost and snow.

"Please help her!" begged Mumble, "I'll walk right next to you. She can ride in your pouch!"

"Brilliant idea, lad!" the Elder commended. After making sure that little Gloria was safe and warm in his pouch, he gave the order to proceed. "Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Memphis and Maurice were looking desperately for their two chicks. "Oh, Memphis!" cried out Maurice, in mental agony, "I hope they're alright!"

"They will be!" Memphis reassured, "Mumble knows what to do!"

"Yes he does!" a deep voice boomed. Startled, Memphis and Maurice spun around. An Elder was there. Inside his pouch was Gloria, and next to them stood Mumble, strong and firm. "And I'm pretty sure you're proud of him too!" the Elder continued.

"I am!" Memphis cried out, walking briskly to Mumble and snuggling him in his own pouch. Tears of joy streamed from their eyes. "I could never be prouder."

"Oh my sweet, little Gloria!" Maurice exclaimed, hugged his daughter ecstatically, "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Her baby down is snow-covered, but she'll get through the worst of it," the Elder reported, now leaving the two families. "Goodbye and goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Maurice and Memphis responded.

"Thank you!" called the chicks.

* * *

"My son, you are a hero," Memphis praised. The two fathers and children were sheltering in their ice caves. Mumble blushed at his newfound heroism.

"Oh, Pa! I just did what I had to do!" said Mumble, trying not to draw attention to himself.

"I know, but I'm just so proud of my little Mumble!" teased Memphis.

"Your dad is right," Maurice smiled, "Thank you for saving my baby girl."

Gloria was thankfully fast asleep, snuggled tight in her father's pouch. Or otherwise she would have complained of embarrassment.

"Think nothing of it, sir," Mumble replied humbly.

"Well, what a day!" Memphis yawned.

"You must be exhausted," Maurice stated matter-of-factly.

"Indeed!" yawned Mumble, "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight, my little hero," Memphis smiled.

"Goodnight Memphis," snored Maurice.

"Goodnight Maurice," replied Memphis, drifting off to sleep.

But Mumble opened his eyes one more time to gaze lovingly and protectively at the sleeping Gloria. He whispered a small, yet heartfelt prayer to the Great 'Guin.

"_Today has increased our bonds of friendship.  
__May me and my friend stay together, 'till the end.  
__May the bond between us never be broken.  
__Amen."_

* * *

That prayer was enough.

The bonds between Mumble and Gloria only grew ever-stronger.

* * *

**I recommend searching for "I know how the Moon must feel" on Youtube. It's a wonderful and magical song to listen to.**


	10. Night of the Prophecy

**Just a suggestion! X)**

**If you guys are reading my story and you like (or love) it, and you want to see my other stories, I strongly recommend favoriting or following (or **_**both**_**) to have access to my other stories, and to have my story added to your favorites list on your fanfiction account. Also you will be messaged on your Google account (if you have one) if I've either added a new chapter, or created a new story.**

**Aurora Australis = The Southern Lights**

* * *

**Night of the Prophecy**

_**"One vision can have many interpretations."**_

"Alright, mothers, we'll hunker down here for the night. Then tomorrow morning we will make the entrance to Emperor-Land."

Miss Viola's voice rang out through the amassed ranks of young female Emperor Penguins. Or what was left of them. They were all weary and exhausted, but they knew that they'd have to arrive home tomorrow, if their families' hunger was to be filled. They were _days_ behind schedule. They had spent to long salvaging for enough fish to eat. They had come across leopard seal ambushes, as well as the occasional killer whale. That reduced their ranks badly enough, but the lack of fish cut them down even more. Trying to keep up morale, the young mothers tried to clear their heads of the horrible memories of agony and screaming when a fellow female was caught in the deadly jaws of a predator, as well as the suffering and tears that came when stragglers, as well as those too hungry and weak were left behind, and left to die.

Yes, Nature's laws can be harsh, but how was compassion going to help the colony survive?

Only by letting the brutality of Nature decide their fate were others reminded of the bitter truth: That only the Strong will Survive.

It is the way of the Emperor Penguins.

But a few were brave enough to let virtue reign their lives, to let compassion determine their fate. They were brave enough not to have a frozen heart, but a heart filled with kindness and love.

* * *

Norma Jean was one of these few. As sleep overtook her, her worries drifted to her family once more.

"_What has happened to Memphis? Is he alright? What about the egg? Is _it_ alright? Am I going to have a beautiful boy, or a gorgeous girl? Do I… do I… do I even still have my family anymore? Oh 'Guin, whatever your plan is for us, I will follow your will, 'till my dying day."_

* * *

The Great 'Guin heard the young penguin's prayer of great courage and devotion. He knew that, while the future couldn't be shown to a mortal, they could catch a glimpse of it, if their heart was pure. As the Aurora Australis flashed through the sky above, so did a prophecy foretelling eternal greatness and glory, and a warning of damnation and suffering.

* * *

_"In the land of Antarctica, a Hero was born.  
__With his increasing struggles, he would always face scorn.  
__Long after he left this place,  
__Unable to be accepted by his race,  
__One will discover that,  
__While full of cynicism,  
__Love is forever always vast._

_Leaving the past behind where no one goes,  
__He'd know that Life would say "No".  
__Escaping from the dead of his dreams,  
__He found a place where sunlight forever beams.  
__And teaching a generation the seeds of love sown,  
__Preparing them for the Unknown."_

* * *

Green lights twisted and warped, changing to a blinding blue light. If there was a vision that would stay in Norma Jean's mind forever, it was that of a young Emperor Penguin falling from the sky, to his death. He crashed into the ocean, and never surfaced again.

* * *

"Time to get up, Norma," called Michelle softly.

"Oh… yes," Norma Jean replied giddily. Her eyelids fluttered open.

"Here we go, girls!" Miss Viola shouted excitedly, "This morning we make the final push to Emperor-Land!"

Cheering erupted from the battalion of females. This was _it_! They would soon be home!

But as the mothers waddled on, huddled together in a group, Norma Jean shuddered at the memory of her dream. She remembered the young adult Emperor Penguin falling silently to his watery doom.

Just _what_ did this vision mean? What was it trying to tell her?

* * *

**This is just a sample of the darker and edgier motif that is still yet to come...**


	11. Do You Wanna Tap-Dance?

**I've just got this **_**cute**_** chapter here with a **_**great**_** reference to another snowy movie! Review if you want to!**

* * *

**Do You Wanna Tap-Dance?**

Dawn broke over Emperor-Land, the sun spreading it's golden rays over the proud nation. But as it was still early in the morning, all the fathers and chicks were still asleep. Well, nearly all…

Baby Gloria was now past the "crying" phase, and now into the "overload" phase. She woke up, wanting to have some company and playtime.

* * *

"Mumble?" whispered Gloria, trying to wake up her best friend, without waking up Memphis and her own father. "Psst, Mumble!"

She waddled over to where Memphis and Mumble were sleeping and placed her flippers on Mumble's shoulders, shaking him.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she beckoned. Mumble stirred and grumbled. "Gloria, it's too early. Go back to sleep."

Gloria whined softly in disappointment.

"But I can't! The sun's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" she begged. Mumble snorted. "Go play by yourself."

And with that, a playful shove from Mumble sent Gloria stumbling and falling on her back. She felt more saddened rather than sore. As she got to her feet, an idea popped into her head. She mischievously waddled back over to Mumble.

"Do you wanna tap-dance?" she asked cheekily.

Mumble's head poked out of the pouch. He smiled warmly at her.

* * *

"Okay, the coast is clear, and it's quiet," whispered Mumble, checking the surroundings outside the ice caves. But a little flipper yanked his own flipper, pulling him along. It was Gloria, darting out of the caves.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!" she cried excitedly, dragging Mumble with her.

"Easy. Easy, little one," he teased. But Baby Gloria paid no attention. To her mind, once they were out, they were free!

"Do the 'Happy Feet'!" she squealed in delight, hopping on one foot and then the other. "Show me, Mumble! Show me!"

"Just follow after me, Gloria. It's really quite easy," Mumble replied kindly.

And with that, the two chicks danced together in the dawn.

* * *

**Background Music:  
****A – Team Theme**

* * *

_**(1 Hour Later…)**_

Memphis awoke with a start. He felt something, or rather _someone_, was missing. "Mumble, boy, where are you?"

Maurice woke up too. "Where's Gloria?!" he gasped.

Memphis, who had waddled to the entrance of the ice caves, spotted tracks. "These are their footprints, Maurice. Wherever the tracks lead us, we'll find them… together."

"I know, I know," replied Maurice hastily. Memphis laughed.

"No, I meant those two will be together," he smiled slyly. Maurice hooked on. "Oh, I see what you mean now," he sniggered.

The two adults followed the tiny footprints.

* * *

It didn't take them long to find their children. Mumble was as lively as ever, but now Gloria was the one who was lagging behind. She yawned sleepily and rubbed her eyes with her flippers.

"Oh dad, you found us!" called Mumble happily, running over to his father and hugging his leg. "Of course I did, son. I am your father – I know everything," Memphis laughed, "Now what have you and Gloria been doing?"

"I thought you knew everything," Mumble snickered, faking innocence. He and his dad shared a laugh, and then they turned to Maurice and Gloria.

"You're tired now, aren't you?" Maurice teased his daughter. Baby Gloria pouted and blushed.

"I'm not tired, daddy," she whined, though this was proved futile seconds later, as she let out a yawn.

"Come in here," Maurice beckoned, his flipper pointing to his pouch, "And get some sleep."

"Alright, Da," groaned Gloria, too tired to complain. She snuggled into her father's pouch. After a few seconds of feeling warm and comfortable, Gloria was fast asleep.

"I guess that'll teach my baby girl to wake up early every morning," chuckled Maurice. Mumble and Memphis laughed. Just then, the voice of Noah rang out in the crisp, cold air.

"Fathers! Take your positions!"

"Come on Memph, come on Mumble," called Maurice, leading the way to the entrance of Emperor-Land.

"Come on, Mumble!" urged Memphis excitedly, "It's time for you to meet your mom."

"Alright!" shouted Mumble joyously. It was about time for something big and special to happen. Finally it _was_ happening, and despite the fact that Mumble didn't know _what_ was happening, he had a feeling it would be exuberant. That was enough to bring a big smile on his face.

And finally, he would find out exactly what a _mom_ was!

* * *

**Did you spot the references?**

**Oh, and by the way, look up the "A – Team" theme. It is **_**very**_** catchy and **_**very**_** lively!**


	12. Wives Ho!

**Wives Ho!**

The Emperor Penguin fathers had gathered with their chicks, and they were all waiting at the entrance to Emperor Land. Today was the overdue day that the mother penguins would be returning from the sea. And heck like it was overdue! If you were a chick, you'd be crying and bawling for something to eat. If you were a father, you'd be trying to comfort and pacify your half-starved child. If you were an elder, you'd be trying to reassure _everyone else_ that they were all going to be alright – which they clearly weren't right now. If you were present, you could hear the sound of the chicks' howling shattering the peaceful morning atmosphere. Every chick was crying for food.

Except for two chicks. One was a boy, one was a girl. One had blue eyes, the other had hazel eyes. There were two respective reasons for why these two particular chicks weren't crying. One wasn't crying, as he was rather stolid and stoic. The other wasn't crying, simply because she was snoozing in her father's brood pouch.

"Oh for the love of fluff! What are the other children whining about, Dad?" complained Mumble.

"Well son, best guess is that they are feeling pretty hungry. Must be a shortage of fish," Memphis replied.

"What's that?"

"What's that what?"

"What's that what-what Dad?"

"What were you asking me about, Mumble?"

"What is fish?"

"You'll see when Momma brings you one."

"What is a Mama?"

"It's a surprise, son," teased Memphis.

Maurice piped up.

"The fish shortage has been getting worse over the years, hasn't it, Memph?"

"Oh yeah. With each generation that passes, life just gets harder."

"Not to mention crappier," Maurice sulked.

Mumble listened intently to the adults' conversation, and those of the other adults around him. As he was quite a bright chick, he had already put two and two together and came to the result that fish _was_ food. And a lack of fish meant a lack of food.

"_Life just gets harder."_

His father's words echoed in his mind. Mumble witnessed all the suffering around him. No chick deserved to be starved for this long. _Not even if they're complete dorks to me – Seymour to be precise_, Mumble ruefully thought. He cast an aside glance at the still-sleeping form of Gloria, cozily tucked up in her father's pouch.

"_I really hope that Gloria doesn't have to suffer any of this,"_ Mumble prayed.

After silently praying, Mumble turned his attention to a different matter.

"So what is Mama like?" he asked his father.

"Oh you'll see," soothed Memphis, "She has a wiggle in her walk, and a giggle in her talk. And when she _sings_, it darn near _breaks_ your heart."

"She sounds wonderful," said Mumble dreamily. His feet started to tap.

"Hey, I thought I told you _not_ to do that," whispered Memphis strictly, "When you see your Mama, you _will_ stand _perfectly_ still."

"It just ain't penguin, I guess," Mumble sighed. Memphis nodded sternly.

"Boy, repeat what I said. When you see your Mama…"

"I will stand perfectly still," Mumble seethed. He knew he couldn't argue with his father. At least, for now, he couldn't argue yet...

* * *

Meanwhile, high above on the Council Grounds, the Elders had assembled to discuss their nation's current crisis. They all reported to the Head Elder, Noah.

Noah stood out among the elders. He was the oldest Emperor Penguin. And it showed. His age had transformed him into a wizened and hunchbacked penguin.

"They're so late. What is keeping them?" inquired Eggbert, one of Noah's most trusted advisors. Eggbert was referring to the late, home-coming mothers. Although Noah had no clear solution, he had a clear response to the question.

"Let us pray, brothers. For the Great 'Guin does not test us with a lean season," he instructed.

As they were settling down for prayer, someone in the lookout position shouted.

"Hey look! Over there! I see them! I see them!"

"Indeed you do!" replied Noah, his voice filled with gratitude both to that penguin and to the Great 'Guin. Then he gave the order.

"Wives Ho!" he bellowed, his voice resonating off the ice cliffs and walls and booming out into the morning air.

* * *

"Wives Ho!" called out Maurice, helping to spread the good news. A few other fathers repeated the blessed two words. This gave Mumble the urge to help as well. Hopping off his father's feet, Mumble charged towards the returning wives.

"Wives Ho!" he called out joyfully. He hadn't felt this free since – well, since this morning actually, to be honest. He wanted to feel exhilarated and useful again.

Unfortunately, he hadn't taken his dad into consideration.

"Hey! Wait! Mumble! Get back here, boy!" Memphis cried out desperately. He surged forward, trying to give chase to Mumble before he got out of sight. But the other fathers and chicks soon overloaded his sight. And the incoming females certainly didn't help matters either.

* * *

"Michelle! Michelle!" cried out Maurice. He was looking for his wife. And that was an understatement. To us humans, it's like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. Put simply, it is damn near-impossible.

But God can do the impossible. God can create miracles.

"Maurice! Maurice!" a sweet voice called to him. No, he wasn't dreaming. There, right in front of him, stood his beloved Michelle. A few tears of joy escaped Maurice's eyes.

"Michelle!" he shouted triumphantly, hurrying over to her. The two penguins embraced lovingly. Then, Maurice gently prodded his baby daughter with his beak, trying to wake her up.

"Wake up, honey. Your Mom is here," he whispered softly. Gloria stirred and stared groggily at her mother with small, sleepy eyes.

"Mommy…" she yawned, her tiny head nodding slowly in an attempt to stay awake. She really shouldn't have woken up early to play with Mumble. She really should have listened to his advice to go back to sleep.

"I named her Gloria, just like you wanted me to, dear," said Maurice. Michelle smiled. "Come here, my Baby Gloria," she encouraged her sleepy daughter.

Gloria yawned again and then shuffled her way to her mother. Once she reached her mother, she snuggled into her brood pouch.

"Mommy," she chirped quietly, happy as could be. She was also as sleepy as she was happy, and within seconds she had dozed off again.

"Aww! She's so darling!" murmured Michelle happily. Maurice beamed with pride.

"And you know what, dear? She was the last to hatch! I thought she was dead! But she was saved by Memphis' son!" chattered Maurice.

"Well, we'll be sure to thank him later!" replied Michelle ecstatically.

Both parents gazed lovingly at their baby daughter, who was sound asleep in her mother's pouch.

* * *

The discussion of the food shortage a rare subject to be touched on a few generations ago, but right now it was in the heat of the moment. The mothers and fathers, once reunited, debated over the crisis and what to do about it. Some considered trekking to a new colony and finding new fishing and breeding grounds. Others decided to wait out the predicament until fate was on their side. And finally, some found it entirely pointless to try saving themselves. A flurry of distressed and concerned voices rebounded across the Emperor Penguin ranks.

"You're not as full as I'd thought you'd be!"

"I'm sorry I can't feed you much, little one. We had pretty slim pickings out there."

"Honey, are you alright? You must rest yourself."

"The fish are freakin' hard to find! Even squid are a challenge to hunt for these days!"

"Everyone had to split up. A _lot_ of us girls _never_ made it back."

* * *

"Now this is a rough break," Mumble muttered to himself as he tried looking for both his mother and father through the dense crowds. "Apparently I haven't thought this plan through…"

He paused for a moment, deciding on his next tactic. He decided, optimistically, to start calling out again.

"Mama! Mama!"

No one replied.

"Mama!"

* * *

Memphis dashed through the crowd, darting this way and that, trying to find either his son or his wife. Or if he was lucky: both of them together.

"Mumble! Mumble! Mumble!"

No reply.

"Mumble, boy! Where are you?!" he cried out desperately.

What would Norma Jean think? He had lost their first and only son – the very gift of life they both had fought long and hard for during the Eternal Winter.

Depressed and despairing, Memphis began to sing his heartsong, hoping his wife would finally reply. For an Emperor Penguin, this was a last resort if they hadn't found their mate when he or she was supposed to return.

**Memphis:** _"Well, since my baby left me,  
__I found a new place to dwell.  
__It's down at the end of Lonely Street,  
__At Heartbreak Hotel.  
__And I said:  
__I'm feeling so lonely, baby,  
__I'm feeling so lonely –"_

Then a voice rang out, loud and clear. A voice that belonged to someone that Memphis would always love for eternity.

**Norma Jean: **_"I'm feeling so lonely,  
__I could die."_

"Hi sugar," breathed Norma Jean, her voice so sweet and gentle.

"Oh Mama, oh Mama," replied Memphis, giddy with happiness. He waddled his way over to her. They embraced lovingly.

"Oh Daddy, I've missed you!" whispered Norma Jean lovingly, before they separated. But then, an important matter crossed her mind. No one was in Memphis' pouch.

"So – where's the baby?" she asked tentatively.

Memphis gulped and chuckled nervously.

"Well about that..." he started, trying to think of an acceptable answer quickly.

Norma Jean looked expectantly at him.

"Honey, I'll find him," he muttered quietly and quickly, hoping that _**1)**_ Norma Jean wouldn't hear, and _**2)**_ she wouldn't comprehend his words. But he had underestimated his wife.

"You lost the baby! Memphis!" shouted Norma Jean. To say she was angry was an understatement.

"Mama? Mama?" a little voice called out. Memphis and Norma Jean turned around. Lo and behold, standing there was Baby Mumble.

"Aww…" cooed Norma Jean. Her newborn son was perfect – especially those crystal blue eyes. Rather than making Mumble seem odd, to her it made him unique.

"Come to Mommy!" she exclaimed in joy.

"Wait. No Mumble –" cried Memphis, but he was cut off.

At his mother's words impulse took over Mumble and he tap-danced his way over to his parents. He also couldn't help chilling it out (or for us humans, hamming it up – but penguins do not know what ham is).

"Mama! Mama! Hey everybody! I got a Mom! I got one, everybody! I have a Mom!" he shouted joyfully.

Unfortunately he was oblivious to his parents' current emotions. Norma Jean cast an aside glance at Memphis.

"What's he doing? What's wrong with his feet?" she asked.

"Oh that… that's just a little thing he's got going on at the moment. He'll grow out of it," he tried reassuring her, although his own nervousness was at the forefront as well. He quickly decided to change the topic.

"And by the way, honey, I called our son Mumble, just like you wanted me to."

Memphis' quick thinking paid off. Norma Jean was now gazing lovingly at her newborn son, who was now proceeding to hug her leg.

"Mama!" laughed Mumble, wrapping his little flippers around his mother's right leg. Norma Jean sighed contentedly.

"Oh Memphis, he's gorgeous!" she exclaimed happily. Mumble separated from his leg and looked into his mom's eyes. They were a soothing, soft chocolate brown colour that made his heart beat with joy.

"Isn't he not, dear?" replied Memphis, giving a hearty laugh.

"Look at you!" cooed Norma Jean to Mumble. Mumble giggled happily.

"I've got something special for you! Open up," she instructed. Mumble followed and opened up his stubby beak, and then Norma Jean opened her beak and bent down towards him. When their beaks met, she regurgitated a reserve of fish, squid and krill, saved just for her baby boy.

"I just love the way she does that," sighed Memphis giddily.

Following this, Mumble sighed contentedly, his hunger satisfied. Then he gave a little burp.

"Yum," he chirped, before settling into his mother's brood pouch.

The parents looked at their child. The child looked at his parents.

Then, together as a family, they gazed at the morning sky, looking forward to some more happy adventures.


End file.
